


Embarrassed

by sunsetgray



Series: PepsiCola Pups [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dogs, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Dog Dave, Dog John, Dogs, Haircuts, M/M, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 00:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetgray/pseuds/sunsetgray
Summary: After Dave, the shih tzu, goes to the groomers his best friend visits.





	Embarrassed

Dave just got back home and he is pissed.

Not only did he get a bath, he got a haircut.

Dave's golden bangs were no longer in his face, now they are shorter and tied back with an ugly red bow. 

Dave had a pony tail coming out of his forehead.

He kept trying to paw the bow off, but his owner kept stopping him.

Eventually Dave gave up, instead deciding to take a nap and wait for his owner to leave home so he can paw the bow of and rip it apart later.

Dave rested his eyes as he laid on his bed. He noticed he couldn't sleep just yet. He got back up and found the gift John last gave him. It was another nice tennis ball, it was really big so it was hard for Dave to move but Dave loved to carry it around as he walked around the house, it still smelt like John's kisses.

Dave felt content as he placed John's gift on his bed. He circled around the ball and aligned himself so his head would be right next to it. Then Dave felt comforted enough to close his eyes.

Suddenly he heard whining, scratching. Dave slowly opened his eyes.

_John is here._

Dave stood up and yipped for his owner to hurry up and let John in.

"Don't bark." Dirk pointed at the little shih tzu for breaking a house rule.

Dirk strolled up to the door, Dave jumped off of his tiny bed and walked over to the door.

Dave's tail already wagging before Dirk pulled open the front door.

John was panting and whining, as the door opened John barked once he saw his teeny lover.

John picked up something that was on the ground. He brought Dave another gift.

John placed the present in front of Dave, it was a tiny plush toy of a little black dog.

It looked just like John.

Dave picked up the toy and dragged it over to his bed, it was even better than the ball and even easier to carry.

John jumped around as he followed Dave. Happy that Dave likes his toy.

Dave turned around to look at John.

Dave's tail is still wagging back and forth, his long golden locks backing back and forth with excitement. 

John lowered his head to get a better look at Dave, sniffing the smaller dog's face and then pulling away.

Dave tilted his head, John always liked to smell all of him to make sure that he wasn't sick.

Dave decided to sniff John, Dave want to see if he's reeking of any other dogs.

Dave was content with John's smells, John always smelt more like people than anything else.

Dave pulled away and noticed that John was tilting his head.

Dave tilted his head too.

Dave didn't know what was wrong.

Dave got a clear look at John's face.

Suddenly Dave remembered something horrible.

His haircut! His dumb bow!

He must look so dumb!

He looks stupid in front of John!

Dave took off and ran with his tail between his legs.

Dave ran underneath the couch, John ran after him.

John whined when he remembered he can't fit under the sofa like Dave can.

John kept whimpering and barking, begging Dave to come out.

Dave was shaking under the tiny dark space. He felt so embarrassed and ashamed.

Ashamed that he looked horrible in front of John.

Dave coward under the small space as John started pawing Dave.

Dave moved back, scooting away from John's paws.

John fit his snout under the couch. He kept trying to lick Dave as John whined.

Dave whined back. He didn't want John to look at him.

Dave brought his head down to the ground, swiping at the bow on his head.

Dave couldn't get it off for some reason. It was like it was clipped on.

Dave started whimpering, crying in shame.

He looked like a fool and he was going to keep looking like an idiot forever.

Dave kept trying but he couldn't get the stupid clipped bow off, it started to hurt his head to paw at it.

John was still trying to lick him. He gave up all of a sudden. 

It sounded like he was running away, he stopped for a moment and then ran back to the couch.

John shoved the toy under the couch, giving the tiny black plush dog to his lover.

John knew that Dave liked the toy.

John didn't care that Dave looked stupid.

John just wanted to kiss him, and give him gifts.

Every time John came over he brought a new gift and the shepard dog's dad gave Dave a nice treat.

Dave kept shaking as he slowly crawled out of the dark space.

He lifted up his head and looked at John.

John started licking Dave all over as he fumbled around, his paws just couldn't stay in one place.

John was so excited to see Dave.

John was even more excited that he could see Dave's eyes because he had on a pretty bow.

John sniffed Dave's bow and then licked Dave's cheek. Dave smelt pretty too, like the treat his dad's made for the two of them. Clean like fresh sheets and crisp like apples.

John's dad was actually walking up in that very moment with nice big treat.

"This is for you." John's dad placed a big cookie down on the ground and in front of Dave.

"Happy birthday, lil man." Dirk smiled down at Dave.

Dave didn't know what to do with the treat. It was too nice. It was too big.

Dave started pacing around, the treat on the ground in front of him.

Dave started pushing the treat towards John.

Dave felt like it was special, it should go to John.

The black shepard pushed it with his paw over to the tiny shih tzu.

Dave pushed it back with his nose.

John pushed it back.

"They can do this forever." Dirk said, "I'm going to break it in half."

Dirk picked up the treat and snapped it in two. He gave one piece to Dave and one to John.

John held the treat in his mouth as Dave started lightly nibbling on his piece. 

John was still holding on to his, he lightly placed the treat on the ground and prodded it with his nose towards Dave.

Dave stopped eating. He pushed both pieces over towards John.

"God. Damn it." Dirk muttered to himself. "They're going to be doing this for hours now."


End file.
